Who's that rogue?
by Duragonburo
Summary: A man in jail after his people lost the war. He'll try to get out with the help of a guard that he's just met/pointed a dagger at his throat.


Ok, well... I don't own WoTC... YET... but I will... later, so guys, don't sue me until then. And now to the story. It's about a rogue, with a few lvl's of fighter, he's just been fighting in a war, and he lost and/or was captured bythe opposing army. Right now, getting out is the main problem.And now, start the show/story!

* * *

My leg hurts, and i think it's bleeding, it's too dark to see in here and it's raining outside... Wait! I'm not outside... I look up and i see a window in the roof with bars and... I must be really out of the world... bars? I must be in prison, the last thing i remember was me on the battlefield, near the Renais castle walls. I guess this means we lost, but i wonder how that could ever happen, we were much more than 90 soldiers left, and we were told that there were about 20 Renais dogs left, but then again, i think i saw some archers up in the towers, and something in those small tree's where the forest was the thickest, could have been those dwarves that we ignored to help yesterday... or was it really yesterday? How long have i been here? Well, the sky is dark, so at least itI know that its night, guess it has been about 1-3 days since the battle, no, it couldn't be, my legs still bleeding from that barbarians spear throw. I try to stand up, but i fall down with a shout of pain, it just hurts too much.

My rapier and shortbow are gone, they must have taken it away from me when i was captured, and it really pisses me off that i don't have my fathers rapier thathe gave it to me on my 17th birthday and it has never left my side since then,if you don't count that time my mom has to clean it and I sharpen it, it's like a reminder of my dead father. He died in a battle, trying to defend me and my family when I was young, ending the fight by slicing the head of the monster he was fighting (can't remember what monster) and getting stabbed in the stomach by the monsters weapon. I swore thatI would die in battle, nowhere else, and now I'm trying to meet my fate or so you could say.

At least I can say that I met a girl, and damn, she was sexy! She had dark hair, green eyes and her clothes were ripped on some specific places (I guess that she's a warrior or a fighter of some kind), a longsword that has a red handle, a green kiteshield and that beuatiful necklace made from an opal she told me... I had only known her for a day, and then I had to go fight in the Renais battle as we called it, and we got sepperated, she had to be in a different group.Andback to the present, I have to get out of here... and get my rapier and shortbow. Thats a good enough start.

I crawl up to the wooden door of my cell, and sonovabitch, it's barred, it'll be pretty hard to open without my tools, but just to let you know, I've got skills, and it will probably take me about... 10 minutes (oh, shut up! I'm rusty...).

I manage to do it in eight minutes and I run (if you can even call it a run) down the next hall, hoping that it would send me to a soldier, alone. And I'm lucky as I once were; I find one guarding the hall three left turns and four hallways away from my cell. I slow down, walk towards his back so that he can't see me, I take hissteel dagger and pointit at his neck, stopping him and saying with my soft, yetintimidating and bored voice ''Where are the weapons that you take from criminals held?''.

He answers with a cocky little attitude ''Well, they are normally just given to some soldiers if they need 'em, otherwise they are keptat the weapon'sblacksmith's,'' and with a sly voice hecontinues ''But the blacksmith is on the top floor, I just think that you'll never make it there, with all the guards and wizards on the hallways. But... I might just be able to help ya'.'' I looked at him with a surprised look, and I wondered why in hell he would help me, so I go ahead and ask him ''Why would you help me?''

At first, he just looked at my face, searching for a weakness, but I gave none, then he said simply "Because I know a way out for you, and I know how long you've been here, also, I know about your lil' "secret".

I felt as if he had punched me in the face, HE KNEW? How could HE know about it? I hadn't told anyone about...

* * *

Well, what didn't he tell anyone about? And are you going to **_REVIEW!_**

Stay tuned for the next part of the story!

Next time on 'Who is that rogue?' the main character is still trying to get out with the help of a guard that says that he'll help him. Is he just trying to fool him, or is his word good? Find out inthe next chapter of 'Who is that rogue?'!


End file.
